


welcome, it's halloween town

by kananmtsura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Kinda?, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kananmtsura/pseuds/kananmtsura
Summary: Kanan was most definitely sure that the death grip around her arm was going to bruise. She wasn’t even sure how she got into this situation, all she knows is that she lost a stupid bet and she was dared to get into the godforsaken, pathetic ‘haunted house’ alone. It wasn’t even that scary, to be frank, its just machines popping out from wall to wall. The only problem is that it’s too dark she could barely see. And the stranger who was clinging to her like her whole life depended on it was seriously going to damage her eardrums.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween everyone!!!!

Kanan was most definitely sure that the death grip around her arm was going to bruise. She wasn’t even sure how she got into this situation, all she knows is that she lost a stupid bet and she was dared to get into the godforsaken, pathetic ‘haunted house’ alone. It wasn’t even that scary, to be frank, its just machines popping out from wall to wall. The only problem is that it’s too dark she could barely see. And the stranger who was clinging to her like her whole life depended on it was seriously going to damage her eardrums.

“Hey,” Kanan says, her voice reverberating through the dark walls of the area. She feels the girl tensing, her grip tightening. 

“What?” The stranger’s voice was hoarse and shaky and Kanan can’t help but took pity.

Kanan speaks softly this time as she gently shakes her arm, indicating the grip the girl has around her, “You’re kind of cutting the circulation of my blood here. Could you maybe loose the grip?”

The girl did loosened the grip but not more than two seconds after doing that, a machine with a bloodied teeth wolf mask came popping out at one of the walls followed by a loud howl and the girl tightens her hold again. This time, her nails dug deep and yep, this is going to bruise, Kanan thought. She winced at the sensation as the girl leaned her whole weight on her.

“Oh my God, please get me out of here now.” The girl was speaking in a weird frantic accent. Oddly, Kanan found it endearing.

Kanan shoved a fake-looking-spiderweb as they proceeded to enter a dark entry way, she frowns at the object, “You do know that this is fake, right?”

The girl scoffs, but there wasn’t a bite in her tone. “That doesn’t make it any less scary.”

Kanan bit her lip to keep herself from smiling, she halts her steps and the girl immediately tenses.

“Why are we stopping?”

Kanan ignores her; “You see those blood splatters on the wall?”

“I don’t know, I have my eyes shut and I don’t wanna see it, can we please proceed now?” The girl says all in one breath.

Kanan tries to tame the amusement in her tone, “Come on, open your eyes.”

The girl sighed as she warily lets her eyes fall open, and Kanan watches her. She noticed for the first time that the girl has bright blonde locks, it was kind of hard to see considering the poor lighting around them but it seemed to shine out of all everything around her, as if a halo was being casted above her.

“Okay, now what?”

Kanan swipes a finger at the blood and brings it to her nose; the smell of chocolate immediately wafting her senses. “It’s Hershey’s with food coloring.”

The blonde scrunches her nose, “I’m never going to see Hershey’s the same way ever again.”

Kanan snorts, wiping the fake blood at the back of her jeans, “But not so scary when you know the secret to it, huh?”

The girls’ lips quirks a little. They continue their trek in silence and the girl’s shrieking has reduced to occasional little yelps, thankfully. They were halfway through the house when it dawned on Kanan that she doesn’t know anything about the girl who was going leave a huge mark (literally) on her. Seriously, the girl has a strong grip.

“So,” Kanan starts, her voice was soft when she speaks, careful not to startle the girl again, “Seeing as we’re going to be in here for the next 2 minutes, we might as well get to know each other.”

“2 minutes? How’d you know that?”

“I’ve been in this town my whole life, they do this every Halloween and I’m just here because I lost to a bet.” Kanan shakes her head at the absurdity of it all, “It’s kind of getting old, actually, so I know my way around here, lucky you.”

“Yeah, I’m so glad you lost a bet.” As if realizing the words that came out of her mouth and how wrong that sounded, the blonde was quick to amend. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

The dark haired girl chuckled, “I’m Kanan.”

“Mari, and I’m here because of some stupid friends who decided that a good ‘welcome back greeting’ was to leave me in here.”

“You’re not from here? I knew it.”

“Technically, I am. I just left for two years to study abroad but now I’m back and will be continuing here. What do you mean you knew it?”

“What year are you? And you have this weird little accent.”

“I’m a 3rd year and I’ll be attending Uranohoshi Girls’ High School.” Mari was silent for a moment, as if pondering if she’s going to add something. “Is my accent really that bad?”

No way. Kanan was almost tempted to shout ‘Me too!’ but she kept her lip zipped. Mostly because she was curious as to what would the blonde’s reaction will be when she sees her in class. And it’s not like they’re going to be friends. Mari seemed like the type who would get along better with the popular girls, the type of friends who braids each other’s hair and has a new color of nail polish every other week. Sue her for passing judgments, but Kanan was just not into that stuff.

“It’s not bad, just unique.” Kanan says instead, before gesturing to the growing light in front of them. “There’s our exit.” 

Mari sighs almost dramatically, “Oh, thank God.”

Kanan was momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness but once her eyes adjusted to the light, her gaze settled on the girl beside her who was fixing her hair. Mari was wearing a white flowery dress that stops just above her knees and a jean-jacket to top the look off. To say that she was gorgeous was an understatement. Kanan suddenly felt like a huge nerd with her ripped jeans and a Captain America hoodie that she’d literally thrown over her head earlier. Her unabashed staring was soon cut short by the shouts and hoots not far from them and Mari rolled her eyes as she straightened her dress.

“Those are my friends.”

Kanan hums, “I think you should find better friends.” 

“I think so too.” Mari jests back.

“So, uhm, can I please get my hand back now?” Kanan held up her arm that was still trapped between Mari’s tight grip.

Mari freezes, as if she was struck by something. Immediately stepping back, she lets Kanan’s hand drop from her grip.

“Sorry.” She murmured with pink tinged cheeks. And then she cleared her throat, “Well, this has been an embarrassing experience.”

Kanan shrugs playfully, “I don’t know. It was kind of amusing for me.”

Mari glared, but the small tug at the corner of her lips was betraying her. “I really hope I never see you again.”

Kanan lets out a small grin, resting her palms at the back pockets of her jeans. “It’s a small town.”

“Thanks, Kanan.”And with that, Mari stalks off, giving her a little smile before being swarmed by her group of friends. 

Kanan walks back to her own friends, she sees Chika and You giving her a goofy grin and a thumbs up.

Thoughts of the blonde had plagued her mind for the rest of the night.

\---

When Monday rolls and Mari steps in the classroom to introduce herself, her words got stuck in her throat when she laid eyes on a familiar girl who was donning a lazy grin on her face.

Mari flushes beet red and Kanan’s smile grew wider. 

Mari’s reaction was priceless and so, so worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr! (kananmtsura)


End file.
